


Blood To Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Bloodrush - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“날 따라오면 느껴본 적 없는 흥분을 느끼게 해줄게요.”</p>
<p> 제임스는 딱히 감명받지 않았다.</p>
<p> “난 마약 안 해.” 뭐, 완전히 사실은 아니었지만 하고자 하는 말은 전달했다.</p>
<p> “마약 얘기를 하는 게 아닌데,” 아담이 목 깊숙이 울리며 웃었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood To Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood To Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969445) by [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna). 



> 처음 번역해보는 팬픽입니다. Only Lovers Left Alive의 Adam과 Rush의 James Hunt 중심입니다. 아담/헌트, 헌트/아담입니다.  
> 두 영화 모두 보지 않아서 말투를 번역하는데 조금 애먹었는데, 취향 따라서 아담의 말투는 존대와 반말을 오가고 제임스는 계속해서 반말입니다(...)  
> 원작가님도 영화를 보지 않으셨다고 하세요. 배경은 70년대의 체코입니다. 중간에 나타나는 체코어는 일부러 번역하지 않고 두었습니다. 의역이 많습니다 ;ㅅ;

 체코 맥주는 괜찮았다. 제임스는 딱 그 정도 확신할 수 있었다. 그러나 그는 지금 자신이 어디에 있는지 (프라하라는 건 알겠지만 자세한 건 알 수 없었다), 왜 여기인지, 몇 시 인지에 대해서는 전혀 확신할 수 없었다.

바는 체코슬라바키아 어디서나 찾아 볼 수 있는 슬리보비츠라는 자두 맛의 독한 술도 팔고 있었다. 다섯 잔 정도 마셨을까. 더 마셨는지도 모른다.

어쨌거나 지금 기분이 얼마나 엿 같은지 까먹을 수 있게 만들 만큼은 마셨다. 브르노에서의 레이스는 홍보를 위한 쇼에 불과했고 –정치적인 요소도 끼어 있었다- 작은 경기였기 때문에 따지자면 중요한 것도 아니었다.

하지만 상황이야 어떻든, 그는 지는 것이 정말로 싫었다.

 

 “당신 같은 사람이 4범주에서 뭐해요?”

 

웬 목소리가 우울한 공기를 찢고 들려왔고, 그의 취한 뇌는 그 목소리가 영어로 말하고 있다는 사실-이 주변에서는 흔한 것이 아닌-을 깨닫는데 시간이 걸렸다. 그는 고개를 천천히 들고 머리카락을 쓸어 올리며 뒤를 돌았다.

 말을 건 남자는 눈에 띄게 매력적이었다 –큰 키, 늘씬한 몸에 어두운 머리칼과 깊은 잿빛의 눈. 얼굴은 잘생겼지만 창백했고 날카로운 얼굴 골격 위로 팽팽하게 당겨진 피부에는 비웃음이 서려있었다.

제임스 자신만큼이나 이 장소에 어울리지 않는 남자였다.

 

 “4범주요?” 그가 느릿하게 되물었다.

 “4번째 가격 범주, 펍 말입니다. 사회주의 이야기인데,” 남자가 비죽이 웃고는 앉으라는 말도 없었는데 제임스의 옆에 앉았다.

 

 “Ještě dvě točený a dvě slivovice,” 남자가 바텐더에게 말했다. 제임스의 귀에는 유창한 체코어로 들렸다. 눈 앞에 맥주 두 잔과 두 개의 술 잔이 나타나자 남자가 무슨 말을 했을지 예상 할 수 있었다.

 그는 호기심이 생겨 천천히 머릿속의 안개를 떨쳐 버리려 노력했다.

 

 “난 제임스인데,” 그가 말했다. “그쪽은?”

 “아담.”

 “여기 토박이는 아닌 것 같은데.”

 

 그가 방금 전 현지 언어로 주문 하긴 했지만, 그의 영어는 아주 깨끗하고 우아했으며 영국식도 미국식도 아닌 것 같았다.

정확히 짚어내기 힘들었다. 게다가 남자는 이 주변 사람이 아닌 것 같아 보였다 –펍의 나머지는 후진 소재의 자켓과 셔츠를 걸친 남자들로 가득 찼고, 대부분의 얼굴들은 꾀죄죄하고 잦은 음주로 붉어져 있었다.

반면에 이 불가사의한 손님은 꽉 끼는 블랙진과 검은 실크 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 프라하가 아닌 뉴욕에서나 볼 법한 스타일이었다.

 

 “아니죠,” 아담이 빙긋 웃었다. “그렇지만 어딘가의 토박이가 되어 본지도 오래군요.”

 “그게 무슨 의미지?” 제임스가 웃었다. 잔을 들어 상대의 잔에 땡그랑 건배를 하고 벌컥, 크게 한 모금 들이 마셨다. 그래, 맥주는 훌륭했다. 차갑고, 독하고, 씁쓸했다. 이미 취해있는 그의 혀 끝에 신선함이 감돌았다.

 “여행을 많이 해왔거든, 그게 다에요. 어디에도 정착한 적 없이. 모든 곳이 집 같고 어디도 집 같지 않죠.”

 

 그 시적인 평가에 제임스는 잠시 할말을 잊었다.

그는 잠시 어쩌면 아담이 보기보다 어리고, 인생에 대해–자기 자신은 이미 몇 년 전에 잃어버린-오만하고 낭만적인 견해를 갖고 있는 건 아닐까 생각했다. 하지만 아니, 그것은 불가능해 보였다. 오히려 그에게는 - 특히 그의 다 아는 듯하면서도 어딘가 슬퍼 보이는 눈에는 - 어떤 확실한 나이 든 기운이 서려있었다.

 

 “당신은 어때요, 제임스, 어디가 집 같이 느껴져요?”

 “핸들 뒤… 트랙 위가.” 그가 생각도 하지 않고 즉답했다. 그러고는 몸을 바로 세우고 초조하게 옷깃을 고쳐 세웠다.

 

미디어와 그의 커리어 - 그 모든 것으로부터 탈출하려고 이 펍 같은 곳에 왔는데, 이렇게 조심성 없이 자신이 누군지 알려버리다니. 물론 이 남자가 이미 알고 있지 않았다면야.

하지만 아담의 표정은 변하지 않았다. 좀 더 생각에 잠긴 모습이 되었을 뿐이었다.

 

 “왜죠?”

 “뭐가 왜 라는거지?” 제임스가 속삭였다. 이내 잔의 언저리를 어루만지다가 내용물을 비워냈다. 쓰라림이 퍼져 그의 속을 거의 뒤집어놓았다.

 “레이싱이 왜 그렇게 기분이 좋죠?”

 “몰라… 그냥… 살아있는 기분이 들어.”

 “속도 때문인가요?” 아담이 정말로 흥미롭다는 듯이 물었다.

 “아니… 어쩌면. 그래, 어느 정도는. 하지만 사실은… 그 위험이야. 그 _흥분_ … 죽기 아니면 살기의.”

 

 아담이 함박웃음을 지었고 그는 이상하게 환해 보였다. 그러나 그의 눈동자는 그 깊이를 잃지 않았다.

 

 “아,” 마치 아주 어려운 문제라도 푼 양 그가 말했다. “위험이라, 알겠어” 

 

 그는 자기 몫을 원샷하고 머리를 젖힌 뒤 빈 잔을 홱 뒤집었다. 그러더니 큰 소리와 함께 잔을 테이블에 내려놓고 숨을 내쉬었다.

 

 “날 따라오면 느껴본 적 없는 흥분을 느끼게 해줄게요.”

 

 제임스는 딱히 감명받지 않았다.

 

 “난 마약 안 해.” 뭐, 완전히 사실은 아니었지만 하고자 하는 말은 전달했다.

 “마약 얘기를 하는 게 아닌데,” 아담이 목 깊숙이 울리며 웃었다. “어차피 이 주변에선 안 좋은 마리화나 정도가 다에요.”

 “그럼 뭐?” 그가 살짝 짜증내며 맥주를 홀짝였다.

 “말해주면 뭐가 재미있어요? 그거야말로 정말 _안전_ 하잖아, 안 그래?”

 

어떤 손이 테이블 밑으로 자신의 허벅지를 타고 올라오는 것을 느끼자 제임스는 거의 놀라서 까무러칠 뻔 했다.

 

 “뭔가 오해 하고 있는데,” 목덜미의 털들이 곤두서는 것을 느끼며 그가 말했다.

 “아, 그럼” 아담이 으쓱하며 손을 거뒀다. “부담스럽다면야…”

 “남자랑 떡치는 건 나한테 전혀 상상할 수 없는 위험 같은 게 아니라고.”

 

 알려진 다면 스캔들이 터지겠지만, 그런 일이야 익숙했다. 그는 괜찮을 것이다.

 

 “또 틀렸어요,” 아담이 가볍게 대답했다. “어느 부분은.”

 

 제임스는 궁금해졌다. 그 점은 부정 할 수 없었다. 섹스. 남자와의 섹스 그리고 어떤 수수께끼 같은 반전.

 긴 손가락으로 추한 식탁보의 네모들을 어루만지며, 아담은 이제 서늘하고 지루하다는 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 제임스는 아담의 손에 집중하며 저 손가락들이 자신의 페니스를 감싼 것을 상상했다. 나쁜 생각은 아니었다.

 

“그래, 좋아,” 벌써 핏줄 속에 흥분이 넘치는 것을 느끼며 그가 수긍했다. “무슨 생각이지?”

 “날 따라와요,” 아담이 갑작스레 일어서며 말했다. 아담이 바텐더에게 손짓을 하고 제임스는 지갑을 꺼내 정확한 돈을 세려고 노력했다. 아담이 그의 손에서 지폐를 채 간 뒤, 바텐더에게 맞는 금액을 건넸고 바텐더는 퉁명스럽게 고개를 끄덕였다.

 “ _서양 호모들 같으니_ ” 바텐더가 웅얼거렸다. 아담이 멀어지던 시선을 돌려 다시 그를 쏘아봤지만 아무 말도 하지 않고 제임스를 밖으로 끌어당겼다.

 

타버린 조리용 기름과 담배 연기의 답답한 공기를 지나 맡는 상쾌한 밤공기는 거의 축복 같았다. 저녁 동안 비가 내렸지만 이제 하늘은 깨끗해 지고 있었다. 자갈들은 반들거리고 거리는 주황빛으로 빛난 채 텅 비어있었다.

미로처럼 이어지는 골목길 사이로 아담이 제임스를 이끌었다. 서로 다를 것 없는 빌딩들이 계속해서 이어지다가 구분 할 수 없는 한 빌딩 앞에 아담이 멈춰 섰다.

열쇠 꾸러미를 꺼낸 아담이 무거운 문을 열었다. 들어서자 곰팡이 냄새가 제임스의 코를 찔렀고 그가 가볍게 몸을 떨었다. 복도는 어두웠지만 그는 머뭇거리지 않고 아담을 따라 들어갔다.

이 상황을 아무리 좋게 포장해 봤자 ‘무모하다’ 였고, 까놓고 말해서는 멍청할 정도로 위험한 짓이었다. 그러나 아직 제임스는 그 위험을 느낄 수 없었다. 이틀 전까지도 레이싱을 하고 있었던 탓에 아직까지 그 흥분이 혈관 속에 흐르고 있었다.

그들은 이내 그다지 나빠 보이지 않는 아파트 안으로 들어갔다. 실내 장식은 제임스의 눈에 조금 특이해 보였지만, 대체로 깨끗했고 아주 살짝 지저분한 상태였다.

 

 아담이 제임스에게 앉으라 손짓 했고 제임스가 앉아 방을 둘러 보았다. 와인잔과 샴페인 잔으로 장식 된 주황빛 갈색 목제 장식장과 조그만 TV도 보였다.

 혼자 사는지, 아파트가 그의 것인지 - 따위의 중요한 질문을 하러 아담을 향해 돌아보았지만 말은 나오지 않았다.

 그러던 중, 희미한 몸짓이 순식간에 그를 소파 위로 눕혔고 충격적이고 뜨거운 고통이 목 부분에서 시작해 그의 상반신을 에워쌌다.

 그가 큰 소리로 악을 썼다 –목구멍이 조여 제대로 된 소리를 내지도 못했다. 고통이 부자연스러울 정도로 빠르게 가라앉자 그제서야 그는 끙끙거릴 수 있었고, 어느 순간부터 비범한 쾌감에 몸이 둥둥 뜨는 것을 느꼈다.

 마치 자신의 몸이 무게가 없어 진 듯 했으나, 어지럽지는 않고 그저 가벼운 기분이었다. 가볍고 아주 따듯한. 그가 눈을 뜨니 빛이 보였다 – 아주 작은 등불들이 이 세상 모든 색깔들로 빛나며 눈 앞에 떠다니는 것 같았다.

 

 그의 페니스 또한 단단해져 있었다.

 

제임스는 천천히 다시 자신의 사지를 움직일 수 있게 되자 자기를 눕힌 몸을 밀어내려 노력했지만 쓸모 없는 짓이었다.

_아담. 도대체 뭘 한 거지?_

 웬 얼굴이 흐릿하고 불확실하게 그의 위로 나타났다. 다시 시야가 초점을 찾았을 때, 그는 아담의 얼굴을 알아보았다. 시뻘겋게 든 채 뒤틀린 웃음을 띈 얼굴이었다.

 

 “도대체-“ 그가 헐떡였다. 사지의 가벼움은 여전했지만 목 옆의 따가운 고통은 점차 내뿜어지듯 커졌다.

 “으음, 완전히 섰네.” 아담이 제임스의 청바지 위로 불룩 해진 곳에 손바닥을 가져다 대며 중얼댔다.

“모든 사람이 이렇게 빨리 반응하는 건 아닌데 말이죠”

 

 제임스가 이번에는 제대로 손을 움직였고 움찔거리며 손가락으로 자신의 목덜미를 쓸어 보았다. 손가락들은 밝은 빨간 색이었다. 꽤나 많은 피를 흘리고 있던 것이었다.

 

 “날 문거요?” 도무지 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 그가 물었다.

 “그럼 뱀파이어한테 다른 걸 기대 하나요?”

 

 말이 끝나자 아담이 자신의 붉은 입술을 할짝였고, 엉망진창인 정신 상태에서도 제임스는 그의 이상하도록 도드라진 송곳니를 알아챌 수 있었다.

  _젠장_ , 그가 생각했다. 그러나 그 뒤로는 아무것도 생각 할 수가 없었다.

 

“걱정할 필요 없어요. 난 당신을 죽이지 않을 거 에요. 흥분만을 약속 했잖아요, 안 그래요? 약간의 위험과…”

 “내 사전에 위험은 대부분 죽음의 가능성을 동반하는데,” 제임스는 건조한 투로 불평했고 대화에 지친 채 모든 감각들로부터 눈을 다시 감았다.

 “네, 뭐… 많은 사람들이 뱀파이어를 동물이라고 부르죠. 야생 동물. 내가 날 조절하지 못 할 수도 있을 것이고… 그럴 것 같진 않지만요. 계속해서 믿어볼래요?”

 

결국, 제임스는 그렇게 했다.

그는 여전히 속수무책으로 흥분해 있었고, 아담은 섹시했다. 정말로. 그리고 방금 처음 물렸을 땐… 그가 경험해 본 어떤 것과도 달랐다.

그들은 깨끗한 이불보 냄새가 나는 침대로 옮겨갔다.

 그의 ‘식사’가 끝난 뒤 아담은 조금 욕구를 잃은 듯 보였다. 제임스는 아마 이 것이 무거운 점심을 먹고 조금 드러눕고 싶어하는 것과 많이 다르지 않을 것이라 생각했다.

그래서 아담은 빳빳하게 다려진 하얗고 분홍의 침대보에 누워 제임스가 올라오게 내버려 두었다. 그는 더 이상 취한 기분이 들지 않았다. 전혀. 이제 그는 에너지가 넘치고 그가 가진 모든 감각들이 예민해지고 흥분되어 있음을 느낄 수 있었다.

아까 전, 몰래 평가 한 것처럼 아담은 매우 마르고 날씬한 근육질에 창백했다. 그의 피부는 결점 하나 없었고 대리석 조각상처럼 시원했다. 하지만 그 피부가 만져지고 핥아지는 동안 그가 조각상이 아니라는 걸 알 수 있었다.

그는 아담의 옷을 벗기고 그 하얀 살 위에 입을 댔다. 하지만 그가 입술을 아담의 딱딱해진 젖꼭지에 댔을 때, 금세 다시 상당한 힘에 의해 눕혀졌고, 어느새 둘의 위치는 바뀌어 있었다.

 아담이 그의 모든 옷을 찢어 발기고 그 기묘한 침대 위에 노출시켜 놓았다. 이 모든 것이 제임스에게는 새로운 경험이 아닌 일이었고, 과거라면 가장 일상적인 날의 풍경이었겠지만 그는 여전히 조금 연약한 기분이 들었다.

 

 스스로에게 거짓말을 하지는 않았다. 단순히 파트너가 남자여서가 아니다.

 

 “어떻게 이게 가능하지?” 아담이 자신 상체의 예민한 모든 곳을 핥고 있을 때, 제임스가 간신히 빠져 나온 물었다. “당신이 어떻게 진짜일 수 있지?”

 

 아담은 뱀파이어라고 자칭했다. 하지만 이 얼마나 터무니없는 소리인가?

 

 “세상은 돌아가고 새로운 종은 매일 태어나지. 캥거루가 어떻게 존재한다고 질문 하나? 앵무새는?”

 

 제임스는 그에 대한 대답을 할 수 없었다. 특히 아담의 입술이 자신의 페니스를 감싸고 있는 상황에서는.

아담의 날카로운 송곳니를 까먹지 않았기에 그는 긴장을 풀지 못 하고 깊은 숨을 들이 쉬었다. 아담이 그의 끝에서 혀를 빙글 돌렸고, 제임스는 그 혀의 표면이 조금 거칠다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

그의 근육들이 단단하게 경직 된 채 긴장으로 떨렸다. 그 때 아담이 흥얼대며 –거의 가르릉대며-  그의 페니스를 목구멍 깊이 삼켜댔다. 그가 제임스의 엉덩이 옆을 세게 쥐며 손톱으로 피부를 긁었다.

 그가 눈을 감자 눈꺼풀 너머로 온갖 색깔들이 눈 앞에서 어지럽게 돌아댔지만 걱정스럽지는 않았다. 그가 다리를 좀 더 넓게 벌리며 아담에게 공간을 만들어 주었고, 아담이 그의 페니스 끝을 깊게 빨아대거나 예민해진 피부를 부드럽게 깨물 때 마다 몸을 떨었다.

 오르가즘의 경계를 느꼈을 때 아담이 머리를 올리고 함박웃음을 지었다. 그리고 다시 보이는 이빨, - 아니 송곳니가 보였다. 제임스가 몸을 떨었다.

 아담이 침대 머리맡으로 움직였고 그곳에 기대어 제임스에게 같이 하자는 듯 손짓했다. 그가 재빠르게 제임스를 자신의 무릎 위로 올려 제임스의 등이 자신의 가슴팍에 닿게 했다.

 왜 이 자세가 좋은 지 제임스는 쉽게 이해할 수 있었다. 아담의 페니스가 편안하게 제임스의 엉덩이 근처에 위치했고 그의 목은 완벽한 각도에 있었다. 흥분과 공포가 동시에 제임스의 핏줄을 타고 흘렀고, 어떤 이유에서인지 아담이 그 것을 느낄 수 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그의 핏속에서, 그의 박동에서.

 

 아담이 제임스의 허리에 한 팔을 감고 다른 팔로 그의 가슴을 더듬었다. 아주 가끔씩 그의 붉어진 페니스를 가볍게 손가락 끝으로 건드릴 뿐이었다. 그러는 동안, 제임스의 엉덩이를 향해 아담이 골반이 움직였다.

 

 “여기 만지지 않고 싸본 적 있어요?” 아담이 제임스의 귓가에서 숨을 쉬며 물었다. 그 은근한 목소리에 온몸에 소름이 돋는 제임스였다.

 “사춘기 적에 쪽팔렸던 때 빼고는.”

 “그럴 거라고 생각 했어요” 제임스는 아담이 웃으며 말하고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. “좀 바꿔 볼 시간이네요”

 

 그는 아담을 비웃거나 항의하고 싶었지만, 이내 아담이 그이 만져지지 않은 쪽 목을 부드럽게 핥으며 빨아대기 시작했고 다시 손으로 제임스의 피부를 골고루 훑어냈다.

 

 “당신 몸은 정말 연약해서… 정말 흥분돼. 뜨거워 져,” 아담이 핥는 중간 중간 속삭였다. V자로 파인 제임스의 골반에 손을 뻗었다. 가장 만져지길 원하는 곳에서 고작 몇 밀리미터 떨어지지 않은 곳이었다. 그가 마찰을 위해 몸을 아치형으로 휘려 했지만 아담이 그를 강철 같은 힘으로 홱 잡아 땡기더니 자신의 페니스를 제임스의 엉덩이 위로 문지르며 자세를 고정 시켰다.

 “제발,” 그 것이 계속 되자 제임스가 신음했다.

 “으흠…” 아담이 빙글 웃고는 제임스의 목 뒤 넓은 근육을 혀로 핥았다.

 

 그날 밤 이미 한 번 물리긴 했지만, 그 아무것도 지금 이것에 비하면 아니었다.

 제임스는 자신의 목에서 아담의 송곳니가 찔려있는 두 자리를 정확히 느낄 수 있었지만, 고통은 거의 없었다. 그렇다고 그 감각이 강렬하지 않았다는 것은 아니었다. 마치 오르가즘의 극치 같았다. 어딘가로 떨어지고 모든 것이 견딜 수 없을 정도가 되어버리는… 쾌락. 자극의 과부하. 고통. 모두 뒤섞여 있었다. 오르가즘과 다른 점이라면, 몇 초 만에 끝나지 않았다는 점이다.

감각은 계속해서 이어졌고, 아담이 자신의 입을 손으로 막았을 때에야 자기가 소리를 지르고 있었다는 걸 깨달았다.

아담은 여전히 마시고 있었고, 제임스는 몸 속 모든 신경의 경련을 느끼며 소용없는 몸부림을 쳤다. 아담이 어느정도 후퇴한 걸 느꼈을 때 그는 안도하며 늘어졌다. 그의 시야는 물결치듯 어지러웠고 어두워졌다.

 

 그는 떨고 있었다.

그러더니 이내 그는 신이 난 묘한 기분에 휩싸였다.

 

 눈을 다시 번쩍 떴을 때, 제임스는 자기 눈 앞에 자신의 정액으로 뒤덮인 배와 천천히 부드러워지고 있는 페니스를 보고 그다지 놀라지 않았다.  사정을 느끼지는 않았지만, 그 밖의 모든 것은 느꼈던 것이다.

그의 엉덩이도 미끈거렸고, 만족하는 듯한 작은 한숨이 귀에 들려오자 제임스가 고개를 돌렸다. 아담이 또 성가실 정도로 피범벅의 미소를 지으며 자신의 입술을 핥고 있었다.

제임스가 실험하듯 기대오며 키스 했다. 쇠 맛이 났다.

 

“진정 용감한 자로군,” 두 사람이 떨어지자 아담이 웃었다. 그가 그 순간만큼은 아주 오래된 말투로 말했다.

 “내 직업이야,” 제임스가 으쓱하더니 이내 움찔거렸다. 그의 목이 화끈거렸다. “그래서, 우리 이거 언제 다시 할 수 있어?”

 

 


End file.
